All We Are
by Invisible Kat
Summary: An AU mostly pre-series set of stories adding a little sister. In this, there's no Adam. Will likely feature series timelines as well. Rated for language later. First SPN fic, be kind!


An AU, mostly pre-series version of Supernatural, featuring a little sister! Because the plot bunnies will not leave me alone. Will eventually feature some canon.

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **Allison "Allie" Winchester

**Born: **October 1988

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color:** Dark brown

**History:** When John Winchester was on a hunt in Boston in 1988, he met a young woman named Grace and they had a fling. Nine months later, he returned to Boston for the birth of his daughter. Allie's mother was killed days later, and John had no choice but to take the baby with him, in order to keep her safe. The Winchester men immediately assumed protectiveness over her, mostly nine-year-old Dean. Together, the siblings grew close up until Sam left for college.

Now a teen, Allie is a typical rebel. Loathing her family's "ridiculous" nomadic lifestyle, she acts out when John leaves for hunts by sneaking out and having fun with the locals. This leads to many interesting and eventually dangerous mishaps that only Dean can save her from.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except the character I made up.

**Chapter 1 **

_Spring 2003, Singer Salvage Yard_

Twenty-three year old Dean Winchester sat at the window of Bobby Singer's house, looking out into the darkness. It had been hours since his father had left to hunt a wraith one state over, and he was regretting letting him go alone. John had left him with the same instructions he always had: watch out for his little sister. An easy enough job, right?

Wrong. The ride into South Dakota had been an unpleasant one, as fourteen-year-old Allie had immediately started in about wanting to go spend the summer with Sam. Of the three, she was the only one to still have any contact with the younger son. She'd applauded and envied his decision to abandon the family business and go to college. Dean knew Allie hated the constant moving and changing schools, and was sympathetic to her plight. He and Sam had done the same, but they'd at least had each other. Allie longed for friends, he knew. He also knew she hated the small towns they stopped in, complaining that there was never anything to do while the boys went off on hunts.

Now, they were stuck in South Dakota, and Dean was beginning to understand. He was bored out of his mind, as John had insisted on going alone on the hunt, and there wasn't much to do. He'd offered to take Allie to a movie or to the mall, but she'd continued her "war of silence" and just stared blankly at him.

The back door opened and Dean could hear Bobby's footsteps in the kitchen. He looked over at the table where his sister Allie was sitting, reading a magazine, as the old man walked into the dining room with a bucket of fried chicken.

" Dinner," he said, dropping it on the table.

" Thanks, Bobby," Dean said, walking over and sitting across from Allie. " I'm starvin'."

The old man sat down at the head of the table, looking from the twenty-three year old to the bored teenager who hadn't looked up from her magazine.

" You, uh...hungry, Allie?" he asked. She didn't answer, or acknowledge him.

" Allie's pissed because Dad said she had to stay here," Dean said. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed and he made a face.

" Oh," Bobby said. " You know, kid, your dad's right. It ain't safe out there."

Allie rolled her eyes, getting up from the table. " I'm gonna call Sam."

She walked off, heading up the stairs, and Bobby exchanged a look with Dean.

" John say when he was heading back?"

" Couple days," Dean said. " Why, Bobby? Getting sick of us already?"

" Sick of you drinkin' all my beer," Bobby said. Dean smirked, taking a drink from the bottle in front of him.

Up in her room, Allie sat on the bed, a lighter in hand. With a bored expression, she ran her hand over the flame, before setting the lighter down. She sighed, picking up her phone. Scrolling through the numbers, she found the one she was looking for, and grinned.

The flicker from the TV screen danced along the wall as Dean channel-surfed through what was there. At his desk, Bobby was poring over the books he had, his attention locked as well as he drank from a glass of whiskey. Neither man could see Allie as she sneaked down the stairs, carefully so as not to make them creak. Lucky for her, Dean always blasted the volume on the TV, allowing her to make it to the door. She carefully opened it just enough to squeeze out, and closed it behind her.

Outside, a car was waiting as Allie bounded down the front steps of Bobby's house. With a grin, she climbed into the back seat, sliding in next to one of the girls she'd met upon arriving in South Dakota. This was a routine she'd quickly fallen into when faced with boring nights playing gin rummy with Dean or channel-surfing through static. So far, she hadn't been caught, as she'd always sneak back in before they woke up.

" Hey!" her friend said. " Ready to get crazy?"

" Hang on," Allie said. She pulled off her sweater and long skirt, revealing her skimpy party clothes. Of course, she had two accessories that no one knew about. The "sick" necklace she wore that would keep her from being possessed was, as far as her friends were concerned, just to freak out her "conservative family". And, of course, no one would suspect a small fourteen-year-old girl to have a deadly-looking knife tucked into her boot, ready for easy access if the need arose. As much as she hated the family business, she wasn't stupid. John and Dean had drilled too many precautions into her head to allow for that.

" Let's go!" she said. With that, the car took off into the darkness, heading towards a wild night.

A night that would change everything.


End file.
